1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game executing method, an information recording medium, a game device, a data signal and a program for making a computer device execute a given game by generating an image of a game space and for analyzing and outputting a power distribution in the game space of a character group comprising a plurality of characters movable in the game space.
2. Description of Related Art
A soccer game is known as one genre of video games. A game playing person can enjoy a soccer game under virtual reality while one team is set as an game playing person's team operated by the game playing person and the other team is set as a COM team automatically operated by a computer.
For example, there is known such a soccer game that a shout of a player can be output with voice to achieve more realistic sensations like an actual game and to enable the player to have good cooperation with another player (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) No. Tokukai 2002-325964).
Specifically, when a teammate of a player character operated by a game playing person keeps a ball, position information of all the fellow players and rival players at that time is obtained, and the distance and direction between the player character and each of the other players are detected on the basis of the position information. Players existing within a predetermined area from the player character are identified, and it is judged whether the identified player is a teammate or not. If the identified player is a teammate, voice of shouts is output with the contents and voice levels corresponding to the direction to the player. If he/she is not a teammate, an effect sound is output instead of a shout voice.
“Space” is considered as an element for strategy in a real soccer. “Space” means an “vacant space” in which neither a teammate nor a rival player exists in a pitch which is equivalent to a soccer court, and it is an available area into which an attacking-side team player passes a ball or runs and which is thinly marked by the other team.
In a real soccer, it is strategically important how to find out and effectively use such a space while a ball is passed around. For example, the following tactical pattern is known as one of tactical patterns for attacking from the midfield. That is, when a space exists at a rival team goal side, a player kicks the ball into the space and at the same time another player runs to the space to receive the ball. Furthermore, the player passes the ball to another player that is running to the center of the front side of the goal, and the running player receives the ball and shoots the ball.
The conventional soccer game is based on passing from a player to another player or shooting to a goal as a principle, and it is impossible to kick the ball to any area corresponding to a space. Furthermore, game playing persons are not provided any information concerning space. Therefore, the strategies in the real soccer as described above cannot be implemented to be enjoyed in a game.
If a game playing person knows a geographical distribution state of power in a game space, it would be expected that the game playing person can simply recognizes a player running to a space to enjoy the strategies as described above by carrying out an input operation so that the ball is passed to the player running to this space.